Help from Ga'hoole: Sage's adventure book 1
by E.EpicEpicness-TheDarkDynamo
Summary: A young owl named Sage escapes from st. aggie's after being abused by his master, Kludd, to join the guardians.Can he fight back?  Rated T for blood,violence and mild language.
1. Escape

The sun shined on St. Aegolius Canyons, as Kludd looked into the sky,  
"I think you two know why you are here."  
Silence.  
"Well, out of the rest, you were picked for the final owls to become my apprentice."  
Kludd looked at the two left, one was a mad barn owl, the last was a peculiar one. He was a black and green barn owl, named Sage.  
"Now, to become my apprentice, all you have to do, is catch this blue jay."  
He let it go.  
The two looked at the jay.  
"Well?"  
The two flyed towards it.  
At the last second, the angry owl fell, causing Sage to catch the jay.  
"Well done, my apprentice."  
Sage felt like he did something wrong.

1 year later...

The ruler Kludd, looks at the sunset, then a owlette comes up.  
"Sir! Sage has escaped!"  
"What?"

As Sage flew away, he thought of every thing Kludd did to him.

Sage falls to the ground as Kludd chuckles.  
"Pathetic owl!How dare you think of my weak Brother!"  
He scrapes Sage with his talons, causing a scar he has today.  
Sage flies away, but Kludd tackles him in air, causing him to fall ahead.  
Kludd zooms towards Sage.  
His talons go deep in his wings and then his stomach.  
Kludd laughs as Sage cries.  
"Now try to get to your "Guardians" now!"  
Sage finally says his first word in weeks.  
"Please..."

Sage snaps back to life to pay attention.  
He narrowly avoids going into the ocean.

One month later, Sage finds himself in a snowstorm.  
Suddenly, Sage finds himself falling down.  
He can't fly, his wings are frozen.  
He falls, gathering speed.  
"God, help me." He says.  
He closes his eyes, waiting for impact.  
Then, He loses conciencness.

OMG what happened? Find out next chapter.  



	2. Awake at Ga'hoole

Sage woke with a start.  
"Whew, it was only a dream." he said.  
Then, he realized he wasn't at Kludd's study.  
Then he heard someone tried to move but when he moved his wings or legs it causes excrutiating pain.  
Then someone was coming.  
Sage draged himself behind a crate.  
Then he heard a voice with a slight british accent.  
"Hello?"  
Sage closed his eyes.  
Then he heard a voice right next to him.  
"Um...Hello?"  
Sage opened his eyes.  
He saw a tanish-white barn owl who looked concerned.  
"Well it's about time."  
"Who are you?" Sage said.  
"Soren."  
Sage was shocked.  
"THE Soren?The Soren who killed MetalBeak?"  
"Well, yeah, if you put it that way..., Anyway, want the tour of the tree?"  
"What tree?"  
"Well, the great tree of Ga'hoole."  
Sage looked around, he saw Magnificent owls flying through the air.  
"Wow."  
"I know."  
"But I couldn't anyway, as you can see."  
Soren looks at the slings across Sage's wings and the tape around Sage's legs.  
"What happened?"  
"Long story short, your brother doesn't like when I talk about you." Sage said.  
"Kludd is still alive?"  
"Yeah, and sank his talons in my face, wings, and also broke my legs."  
"I never thought Kludd would do this..."  
"It's getting into daytime, I should sleep."  
"Yeah, I show you a tour tommorrow."  
"Thanks, Soren."  
"Good night."

That night, he was twisting in fear.  
Talking came through, and a nightmare came through of what would happen if he was Kludd's apprentice.

Soren lays at the base of the tree as Kludd smiles.  
Close behind him was Sage, in front of them was a ice sword that Soren brought."Hello, brother, it's been a long time since we last this time, it won't be me who disappears."  
Kludd grabbed the ice sword in front of him.  
"Apprentice, would you do the honors?"  
Sage took the was trembling in his hands, he looked at Soren. He looked as if he was dying.  
"N-no.I can't."  
Sage dropped the sword.  
"Well, I will, but first, since you disobeyed."  
Kludd pushed sage with his flew and slammed into a sunk his talons in Sage's screamed in flew over to the picked it he flew over with the sword,Sage looked at looked as if he were sorry for him, then looked thrusted the sword in Sage's laughed as Sage screamed.

Sage woke up with other owls huddled around him, he saw Soren on his left.  
Everybody left exept Soren.  
As he told him his story, Soren said that he will protect him no matter what. 


	3. New Friends

I'm Back and better than ever!  
I've gotten a review of my story from an awsome story writter!  
So i'm continuing!  
(P.S., Sage is twelve.)  
~ As Sage reawoke, he noticed that it was day time.  
" of slept in."  
"Hello there." A voice said behind him.  
Sage turned around, and saw a burrowing owl.  
"Oh, hello there, who are you?" Sage said.  
"The name's Digger."  
"Well nice to meet you Digger."  
"Ditto."  
Sage looked around.  
"Hey, where's Soren?"  
"With Ezylryb, flying in a storm."  
"Ezylryb?"  
"He also goes by Lyze the Keil."  
Sage got wide eyes.  
"Whoa, awsome."  
Then he heard a sound that made him stand up.  
Wait...  
He STOOD up.  
He learned that his legs and wings were healed.  
Then a great Grey owl swooped down in front of Sage.  
"Who are you?" Sage said.  
"I am Twighlight."  
Sage saw he was holding a lute.  
"Did that thing make the noise I heared?"  
"Why yes."  
"Oh."  
Then, a short eared owl popped out from behind him.  
"Hi!I'm Glyfie!"  
Sage backed away a step.  
Then, a snake came from Twighlight's lute.  
"Ahhhh!Snake!"  
The snake spoke."No,no,no, I'm Soren's nurse maid,you can call me Ms.P."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Where is she? She was with me a minute ago." Ms.P said.  
"Who?"  
"Soren's sister Eglantine! She was here a minute ago."  
"Here I am!"  
A female owl, about Sage's age, flew from the branches and landed in front of Sage.  
When Eglantine looked at Sage, they were kept that way, as if in a trance.  
"Uh, Sage?" Digger said as he wave his wing in front of his new friend's face.  
"What's wrong with them?"  
"I think it's love at first sight*." Glyfie said When Glyfie said 'Sight' the two snapped out of the trance.  
"Oh, um, my name's Eglanine."  
"Sage."  
"Oh, okay."  
Eglantine backed behind Ms. a battle scared owl and a very wet Soren flew to the friends.  
"Ah, I see you've met wy friends and sister." Soren said.  
"Yes."  
Sage looked at Ezylryb.  
"Oh, hey Ezylryb."  
The Green and black owl walked away from the friends and a very confused Ezylryb.  
"What just happened?" said Ezylyrb.  
"Never mind." Digger said.  
~ What did you think? reveiw plz!  
*Saglintine 4eva!  
King of epicness is !  
- TEOEE^_^ 


	4. Sage's Story

As Sage walks away, he hears Soren.  
"Sage!"  
Sage looks around, to se Soren flying to him.  
"Yeah?" Sage said.  
Soren lands beside him.  
"I gotta ask you something."Soren said.  
"What?"  
"How did you get here?"  
"By courage."  
"It was Grimble, wasn't it?"  
Sage looked a Soren with a warm smile.  
"Yes."  
"But what were you before you where Kludd's apprentice?"  
Sage looked at Soren with wide eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
Sage sighed.  
"I don't like talking about my past."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"It's bad."  
"It can't be that bad."  
"Okay,I'll tell you."  
Sage sighed.  
"I was little,about 3,and was enjnoying life.I knew how to branch,so I was able to move and my family were playing one day when we were were sent to , and were forced to had no choice,so we worked for 7 years, then my mom were still a family until my dad died from was me and my sister, prayed that we would escape,but one day Kludd toke my sister and I never saw her then he noticed I was the only one left in my family, so he made me compete.I won.I was constandly abused until I escaped."  
Sage looked at Soren, who had a sad look on his face.  
"I'm sorry."Soren said.  
"It's okay."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Hey!Why don't we start training tomorrow."  
Sage looked at Soren and said:"Okay."

Heck yeah!This was an awsome chappie!  
BTW:  
Near Christmas, I'm going to make: Merry Christmas! Starring Travis and Sage.  
To make things straight, Travis isn't 's Animation Universe 2005's.(If your watching this A.U., Reveiw yes for permission to use Travis.)  
And, the Egvis thing never was real.(Whew.)So Saglentine is gonna be on a roll next chapter!  
-TEOEE 


	5. Saving Eglentine

The next day, Sage went to the banister to find Soren talking.  
"Ready for your first flight lesson Eglentine?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, you already know how to fly, so let's go to trusting your gizzard."  
"Okay."  
"Am I interrupting?"Sage said as he waked out to where their at.  
"Well-" Soren began.  
"Not at all!" Eglentine said.  
Soren looked at Eglentine with a wondered expression.  
Eglentine ignored him and looked at Sage who had the same look.  
"What?" Eglentine said.  
Soren sighed.  
"Well, I was just teaching Eglentine how to use her gizzard..."  
Sage held up a wing.  
"It's okay.I can wait."  
Soren turned back to Eglentine.  
"Okay, just fly and let your mind take you."  
"Okay."  
Eglentine flew off and stopped flapping.  
"Soren! I'm doing it!"  
Then, Eglentine fell.  
"Oh my gosh! Eglentine!"  
Eglentine was falling straight for the water.  
'Well don't just stand there! Save her!' Something in Sage's head said.  
Sage jumped off the the edge, flying quickly to the now closing in to the water Eglentine.  
Sage made impact with Eglentine, causing her to fly again.  
They landed back on the balcony.  
Sage turned to Eglentine.  
"Eglentine, are you o-"  
Sage was responded by a quick kiss on the beak.  
Eglentine quickly flew away.  
"Sage?" Soren said.  
Sage fainted.  
"Let's train tommorrow." Soren said. 


	6. A dying friend and Time for vengance

Sage woke up dizzy and confused.

The last thing he remembered is that Eglantine kissed him.

Wait.

Eglantine _**kissed **_him.

Sage got up and walked over to Soren, who was sleeping.

"Soren...Soren..." Sage whispered as he stirred, but fell back to sleep.

"SOREN!" Sage screamed, as Soren stood up.

"Good Morning." Soren said, smiling at Sage.

"Oh, shut up Soren." Sage said.

"Soren!" Came a voice in the sky.

"Glyfie! What's wrong?" Soren said.

"Soren! Come quick!" Glyfie said, taking Soren's wing.

Sage followed Glyfie who was pulling -more like dragging- Soren through the sky.

The three came up to a bloody, scratched up owl who had tears going down his eyes.

"Oh my god. Digger!" Soren said, kneeling next to him.

Sage kneeled next to Soren.

"S-Soren?" Digger said weakly.

"Shh. Save your breath." Soren said, turning to Glyfie.

"What happened?" Soren said.

"Soren, It was horrible. Tytos came up to me and Digger, asking where Sage was. I didn't know, so I was about to tell him when they attacked us. Digger pushed me out of the way and got beat up." Glyfie said.

Sage was not surprised.

"I knew it."

"What?" Soren said, tears in his eyes.

"Kludd won't stop to try to kill me since I escaped. I'm not going to let him."

"How will you do that?" Glyfie said.

Sage looked at Glyfie with beady, red eyes.

"I'm going to kill him myself." Sage said.

Sage is getting braver by the minute.

What should happen at the end?

Should:

Sage kill Kludd

Have a movie moment and have Sage try to save Klud but Kludd slips.

Have Kludd turn into a good guy.

It's up to you!


	7. Worst Dream Ever

Digger was taken care of quickly. He was patched up when Sage saw him.

"This is all my fault." Sage said, head in his wings, as tears were forming in his eyes.

"This would of never happened if I never came to this tree." Sage said, crying.

"It's not your fault." a voice said softly.

Sage turned around to see Eglantine, walking in.

"Yes it is." Sage said sadly, looking down.

Eglantine sat next to Sage and said."Look, you've been sad all day, why don't you go get some rest?"

"But-"

"Sh." Eglantine said, putting her wing to Sage's beak.

Sage flew out of the room and back to a branch, where he lay down on a pile of branches that held him up.

That night he had his worst nightmare ever.

_Sage was pushed to the ground as he groaned._

_"Pathetic fool!" Kludd yelled as he wrapped his wing around Sage's throat._

_Sage tried to kick Kludd as he started gagging._

_"Let's see your Gaurdians save you now!" Kludd said as he laughed._

_Sage felt himself getting weaker, and eventually went limp._

_"Sage!Sage!" he heard a voice said._

_"D-Dad?" Sage whimpered, closing his eyes._

"SAGE!" Soren screamed as Sage woke up with a shock.

"Are you okay?" Soren said.

"Wha-What happened?" Sage said.

"You where having a bad dream, I woke up hearing you scream."

"I'm sorry." Sage said.

"It's talking about your dream?" Soren said.

"Yes."

"Oh. a good sleep." Soren said, as Sage lay his head down again.


	8. Preparing for battle

Sage got everything he Claws, torso sheild, etc.

He was ready to go.

Sage met up with Soren, who was getting ready also.

"You ready to go?" Soren asked.

"Yup." Sage said.

"Alright, we just have to wait for the guardians to get ready..." Soren said.

After an hour of waiting, they heard three loud clicks, meaning to go.

"Okay, all set?" Soren said.

"Yes." Sage said.

"Sage!" Said a oh-so familiar voice.

Sage turned to see Eglantine.

"Yes?"

"Are you going?" Eglantine asked.

"Yes."

Eglantine kissed Sage on the cheek.

"Don't you **Dare** die on me Sage." She whispered.

"Is that a threat?" Sage said.

Eglantine pushed Sage softly away from her. "Just don't die." she said.

"I won't."

xxx

Hey guys! sorry for a short chapter, but I have the sound track for this book on my profile!

I'm also trying to make a picture of what sage looks like.

Bye!

~TEOEE


	9. The battle begins

Soren and Sage land on a side of a cliff and Soren looked at Sage.

"Sage, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Kludd hurt me and my he's gonna pay." Sage said.

Sage flew to the bottom of the cliff.

"Sage,no!" Soren cried.

Sage landed on the ground, as Kludd's minions surround him.

"Well look what we got here?" one of then said.

Sage to one.

"Bring it on." Sage said.

One charged at jumped and threw him into another.

He slammed into another, then threw him into the last two.

"Take that!" Sage said.

He heard Soren land behind him.

"Sage!Are you- oh." Soren said.

Sage hears a scream, and looks to see a owl being attacked by tytos.

Sage lands on the back of one,throws him, then bonked the two remaining owls' heads together.

"Thanks." The owl says getting up.

The owl was an inch taller than Sage, and had a silver necklace.

"Who are you?" Sage says.

"My name's Travis-"

Sage see's Soren chasing Kludd into a blazing forrest.

"Got to go!" Sage says.

Travis watches as Sage goes into the forrest.


	10. Nightmare come true

Sage landed on a tree branch as he watches Soren and Kludd circle each other.

"Hello, Brother." Kludd teased as he kept on moving.

"Kludd, snap out of it! Your being brainwashed!" Soren pleaded.

"No I'm not!" Kludd exclaimed, tackling Soren.

Sage watched as they struggled.

Kludd slammed Soren into a tree as he picked up Soren's ice sword.

"Well, look at this, perfect to **kill**." Kludd raised the sword.

"No!" Sage said, stepping in front of Soren.

Kludd stared as Sage glared.

"Shall you join me?" Kludd said.

"No." Sage growled.

"Don't you know I have something you want?" Klud hissed.

Sage was confused, until he realized what he was talking about.

He was with Kludd when his sister disappeared.

He is holding Rosemary captive!

Sage bowed his head in shame as he went behind Kludd.

Klud was talking while Sage was thinking.

Where was Rosemary?

Then, Kludd said something.

"Apprentice, would you do the honors?"

Sage took the sword then said.

"No, I won't, I-I can't." Sage said, dropping the sword.

Kludd then slammed Sage into the base of a tree.

Sage realized something.

It was like his dream!

Sage remembered everybody.

Then he heard Eglantine's voice.

"Don't you dare die on me, Sage."

He has to keep his promise!

Sage rolled out of the way so the sword sank into the tree.

Kludd glared as he grabbed Sage and threw him into a pile of burning branches.

"Sage, no!" Soren yelled.

* * *

**Uh, oh.**

**That's not good.**


	11. The decision

Kludd turned around, completely consumed with anger. He pulled the sword out of the tree and held it up to Soren's neck.

"Now. We will finish what we started." Kludd hissed.

Kludd hesitated, staring at his brother. Soren's eyes say: "Kludd, why?"

Nyra landed behind him.

"Well? **Finish** him!" Shae said.

Kludd frowned, then tossed the sword to the ground.

"No. I won't hurt my brother." Kludd said.

Soren smiled.

Well then, **I'll** Finish him!" Nyra pushed Kludd out of the way as she grabbed the sword.

"Hey, Nyra!" a voice said.

Nyra angrily said: "What?"

"Think fast" the burning branches said.

All of a sudden, a green and black blur knocked Nyra down.

Sage punched Nyra in the face and started to fight her.

While that happened, Kludd grabbed Soren's wing and picked him up.

"Hey Kludd." Soren said.

"Yes?" Kludd said.

"Thanks." Soren Said.

Kludd smiled.

Nyra tried to flee, but Sage grabbed her and slammed her into a cliff.


End file.
